Train Wreck
by AkaiDoragon-Kun
Summary: After surviving a deadly train crash that left him paralyzed, Atemu reflects on his feelings of it by his voice. Mobium.


**Hey guys. Welcome to a another one-shot. If you don't like depressing stories or paralyzed Atemu, then this story is not for you.**

 **Atemu is 18 and Yugi and Yami are 20.**

 **Atemu is in college while Yami and Yugi aren't.**

 **Warnings: depression**

 **Pairing: Yami x Yugi x Atemu**

 **Song: "Train Wreck" by James Arthur**

 **Summary- After surviving a deadly train crash that left him paralyzed, Atemu reflects on his feelings of it by his voice.**

 **Enjoy~**

" _Yugi! I'll be fine, I promise!" Atemu laughed as he wrapped his legs and arms around his lover, knocking him down to the bed._

" _I know, I know, but what if someone kidnaps you or does something that can't be reversible?" Yugi asked as he turned Atemu, pinning him under his body._

" _Yugi, now you're being ridiculous. Atemu will be fine," Yami said with a smile and he pushed Yugi._

 _Atemu grunted as Yugi landed on top of him and pouted at Yami. "Hey!"_

 _Yami chuckled "Sorry, love," he murmured, leaning down and kissing Atemu._

 _Atemu moaned and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck._

 _Yugi pouted before he smirked. He got off of Atemu and started to tickle him._

 _Atemu broke the kiss and busted out laughing and squirming._

 _Yami looked at Yugi and pouted. "That's no fair," he whined._

 _Yugi smirked. "Oh well," he said cheekily before he pecked Yami._

 _Atemu tried to catch his breath back as Yugi stopped tickling him. "You're so mean," he pouted._

" _No," Yugi grinned. "I'm possessive,"_

 _Atemu sighed but smiled. "Okay, okay. But as I said before, I will be alright. Domino Harvard isn't that far with the train. I'll be okay," he said._

 _Yugi sighed but nodded. "Alright but if anything bad happens, you call me or Yami," he said._

" _I will, I will," Atemu whined. "Can we go to bed? We need to get up early,"_

" _Sure," Yami said softly before pushing Yugi off the bed and getting on, snuggling into Atemu's hair._

" _Hey!" Yugi shouted as he got up from the floor._

 _Yami and Atemu laughed and let Yugi climb onto the bed._

" _Good night.." Atemu mumbled before he fell asleep._

 _Yami and Yugi smiled and kissed Atemu's head before they too fell asleep._

 _~Morning at Train Station~_

 _Atemu sniffled as he hugged Yugi._

" _I'll miss you," Atemu whispered._

" _I'll miss you too. We'll see you in a month," Yugi whispered, pulling back._

 _Atemu nodded and kissed Yami and Yugi before he went on the train, waving at them goodbye as the train left the station._

 _Atemu sighed and plopped himself in his seat._

 _He had wanted to relax for a few hours before sleeping, but the other passengers started screaming before Atemu felt himself get flung over the seats. He screamed as he felt a sudden huge pain in his back before his world went black._

 _~Hours, Hours Later~_

 _Atemu woke up hours after the train crash and noticed that he was in a white room that smells like bleach._

 _He tried to turn his head but he let out a whimper of pain when he tried._

" _Atemu? Oh Atemu, you're awake," Atemu heard Yami cry in relief._

 _He saw Yami's hair and finally saw Yami's red, tear-stained, and puffy face._

" _Y-Yami?" W-What happened?" Atemu whimpered, "Why can't I feel anything?"_

" _Mr. West, you're awake," Isis, Atemu's doctor, said softly as she and Yugi entered the room._

 _Yugi quickly made his way to Atemu and took his hand into his, kissing his forehead and stroking Atemu's hair._

" _W-What's happening?" Atemu whimpered._

" _I'm sorry, Mr. West..but...you were in a train wreck and...you're paralyzed.."_

 **Current Day**

Now nineteen year old Atemu stared at himself in the mirror.

He hadn't grown anymore and he was much more pale. His eyes held sadness, pain, and misery as they held bags under it all.

He wrapped his two skinny arms around his tummy and laid back against his wheelchair.

When Atemu heard that he was paralyzed one year from today, he broke down and gave up on everything-eating, talking, moving..even his lovers.

But, one day, something made him realise what he was doing and got himself somewhat healthy.

Atemu was home alone as Yugi and Yami went to work.

When Atemu couldn't move, Yugi and Yami had their home modified for his wheelchair to get up and down the floors.

With a sigh, Atemu moved his wheelchair and went down stairs. When he made it down, he went to his piano and ghosted his fingers over the keys.

Over the months, he's been depressed and started writing his own songs-and right know, he just wanted to sing out what happened to him.

As you can see, Atemu didn't know he was pregnant until Isis told him when Yami and Yugi left the room.

Atemu didn't want to tell them because why should he?

He already lost his ability to walk and he really didn't want to lose his lovers.

With a sigh, Atemu started the song.

 _ **Laying in the silence**_

 _ **Waiting for the sirens**_

 _ **Signs, any signs I'm alive still**_

 _ **I don't wanna lose it**_

 _ **I'm not getting through this**_

 _ **Hey, should I pray? should I pray**_

 _ **To myself? To a God?**_

 _ **To a saviour who can**_

 _ **Unbreak the broken**_

 _ **Unsay these spoken words**_

 _ **Find hope in the hopeless**_

 _ **Pull me out of the train wreck**_

 _ **Unburn the ashes**_

 _ **Unchain the reactions, I'm not ready to die, not yet**_

 _ **Pull me out of the train wreck**_

 _ **Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out**_

 _ **Pull me out, pull me out**_

Atemu let a few tears slip from his eyes and didn't even bother to wipe them away.

 _ **Underneath our bad blood**_

 _ **We still got a sanctum, home**_

 _ **Still a home, still a home here**_

 _ **It's not too late to build it back**_

 _ **'Cause a one-in-a-million chance**_

 _ **Is still a chance, still a chance**_

 _ **And I would take those odds**_

 _ **Unbreak the broken**_

 _ **Unsay these spoken words**_

 _ **Find hope in the hopeless**_

 _ **Pull me out of the train wreck**_

 _ **Unburn the ashes**_

 _ **Unchain the reactions, I'm not ready to die, not yet**_

 _ **Pull me out the train wreck**_

 _ **Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out**_

 _ **Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out**_

Atemu didn't the hear front door open nor did he hear his lovers come in and stand behind him.

 _ **You can say what you like 'cause see, I would die for you**_

 _ **I, I'm down on my knees and I need you to be my God**_

 _ **Be my help, be a savior who can**_

 _ **Unbreak the broken**_

 _ **Unsay these reckless words (find hope in the hopeless)**_

 _ **Pull me out of the train wreck**_

 _ **Unburn the ashes**_

 _ **Unchain the reactions, I'm not ready to die, not yet**_

 _ **Pull me out of the train wreck**_

 _ **Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out**_

 _ **Pull me out, pull me out, pull me out**_

"Atemu?" Yami called softly.

Atemu turned around and looked at his lovers, tears streaming his face. "I-I have something to tell you," he whimpered.

"What is it?" Yugi asked as he and Yami sat next to Atemu, holding his hand.

"W-When you and Yami left the room, Isis told me that I was p-pregnant. I don't t-tell you because I didn't want you to leave me," Atemu cried.

"Oh Atemu," Yami murmured, pulling Atemu into a hug. "We already knew that"

Atemu looked at Yami and Yugi in shock. "You did?"

Yugi nodded. "Isis figured you wouldn't tell us so she told us. You don't need to sorry" he said.

And with that, Atemu broke down, relieved that Yugi and Yami knew but he was sad that he had lost that baby.

"I'm sorry," Atemu whimpered.

"It's not your fault. We made a little grave for the baby. Do you want to see it?" Yami asked.

Atemu shook his head. All he wanted was the bed and his lovers.

 **And there's the end on the story. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry that it was short.**

 **Please review and share with your friends! Thanks.**


End file.
